


Ni un huevo frito

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: El amor todo lo puede, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Suzuno no le gusta que le den órdenes. Por eso no hace la comida cuando Nagumo se lo ordena.</p>
<p>Por eso y porque cuando la hace, puede pasar de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni un huevo frito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts).



> Fic para mi niña abubuchú, que me ha pedido un NaguSuzu y yo no le puedo negar nada. No os lo toméis en serio. Algunas partes de esta historia están basadas en hechos reales (pero por suerte a mí no me han pasado).

 

 

A Fuusuke Suzuno no le gustaban las órdenes.

Por eso las cinco primeras veces que Nagumo le dijo que ya que vivía en su casa de gorra podía al menos hacer la comida, levantó su bonito dedo corazón y le sugirió que se subiera a él y pedaleara. Esas cinco veces Nagumo le dijo que se podía largar en cuanto lo deseara, pero de algún modo siempre terminaban esa discusión haciéndolo como unos brutos sobre la alfombra, sobre la mesa o sobre lo que hiciera falta. Y era su victoria.

Como no le gustaba que le mandasen, pasó un tiempo prudencial desde la quinta y última vez hasta que él se decidió a abrir la nevera y explorar el maravilloso y desconocido interior que... en definitiva, tampoco tenía mucha cosa.

Suzuno se rascó una nalga y se revolvió el pelo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo rectificó y se repeinó como pudo, con los dedos.

— Pues menuda mierda —comentó.

Abrió entonces el congelador a ver si había más suerte, pero sólo encontró tres tarrinas de helado de nata, stracciatella (su favorito) y menta con chocolate (el favorito de Nagumo, a quien al parecer no le importaba tragarse grandes dosis de algo que sabía a dentífrico superfrío). Al fondo había también un paquete verde que cogió y resultó ser un salteado de verduras ultracongelado que parecía ser del año de la patata, pero en realidad aún no había caducado.

En fin, era eso o un huevo frito y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sabía freír un huevo.

Era una suerte que vinieran las instrucciones por detrás, porque si por él fuera las habría echado en un plato lleno de agua caliente a ver si con un poco de buena suerte y los vatios del micro le salía un platazo. Ahí no ponía nada de microondas, de hecho tenía que usar la sartén. Genial. ¿Cómo demonios se usaba una sartén?

Tenía vagos recuerdos de Nagumo sobre la vitro con una sartén en la mano y haciendo saltar su contenido por el aire. Debía de ser por eso que se le llamaba salteado. No recordaba demasiado aparte del pitido de un par de botones de la vitro y el culo que se le ponía al chaval cada vez que se inclinaba sobre ella. Maldijo en voz alta.

— En fin, de perdidos al río —cogió de un estante bajo una sartén pequeña pero que le pareció que podría servir y encendió uno de los fuegos de la vitrocerámica. Se aseguró de que el redondel se iluminaba con el calor y puso la sartén encima, rasgando la bolsa de las verduras—. Esto está más frío que el sentido del humor de Saginuma, macho. —Sacó de una sola sentada el contenido que se había pegado entre sí y lo sostuvo en la mano sin saber qué hacer. ¿Lo ponía todo así, tal cual en la sartén? ¿Tenía que remojarlo antes para lavar la verdura cortadita? No, las instrucciones eran claras: verter el contenido en una sartén mediana. Dejó la curiosa escultura abstracta en equilibrio en la sartén y se cruzó de brazos. Pues estaba chupado. ¿Y para eso se quejaba tanto Nagumo cuando cocinaba?

Claro, eso fue antes de que la sartén empezara a hacer ruidos raros y llenarse de agua. Y antes de que la verdura comenzara a hincharse y a hacer más ruidos raros aún.

Suzuno alzó una ceja y revisó las instrucciones: vigilar y remover durante ocho minutos. Vale que lo que tenía delante no se parecía en nada a la preciosa fotografía de verduras apetitosas dispuestas en un plato, pero la tecnología japonesa debía de tener algo que ver en ello y, probablemente, en unos minutos empezaría a ganar color y vida y dejarían de estar tan pochas y... mojadas.

El salteado siguió hinchándose poco a poco, y cada vez más, y al desprenderse de la mole congelada y esparcirse por la sartén, Suzuno no tardó en darse cuenta de que tal vez no había escogido una de tamaño “mediano” al fin y al cabo.

Sí, iba a desbordar en cualquier momento.

— Joder, ¿y ahora qué? —miró en derredor buscando algún tipo de solución y tuvo la brillante idea de devolver parte del contenido a la bolsa. Un reciclaje perfecto, sobras para el día siguiente. Cogió un cucharón (lo primero que tuvo a mano) y levantó la sartén para devolver medio contenido mojado e hinchado a la bolsa.

Se le cayó una judía y un guisante, que se fue rodando de vuelta al círculo rojo de la vitrocerámica.

Y empezó a arder.

Y Suzuno gritó.

— ¡¿Qué cojones?!

Con la boca abierta, la sartén en una mano y la cucharada llena de verdutiras en la otra, intentó moverse hacia el fregadero (¡agua, agua!) pensando ya rápidamente en si tendría que llamar a los bomberos. No podía llenar un vaso de agua con las manos ocupadas y volvió a dejar las cosas en la encimera, el estómago encogido en un nudo de miedo, y buscó entre los platos lavados un vaso con agua. Para cuando se disponía a darle una buena ducha a la vitrocerámica, el guisante había dejado de arder y ya sólo era un puntito carbonizado y aparentemente inofensivo.

Suzuno dejó el agua en la encimera.

Estiró la mano para sacar el garbanzo pero algo le dijo que no era una buena idea y en lugar de eso lo fue barriendo fuera de la vitrocerámica con la esquinita de la bolsa del salteado.

¡El salteado!

Se habían caído más verduras de la sartén con el susto del posible incendio pero las que tenía en el cucharón se habían quedado en el cucharón. Las devolvió a la bolsa, la cerró y la puso en el congelador una vez más, respiró hondo y volvió a poner la sartén mojada en el fuego.

Y esperó un rato hasta que se acordó de un detalle. Era un salteado. Había que hacerlo saltar.

La verdad era que una vez había logrado apartar su atención de los sobresalientes calzoncillos de Nagumo lo suficiente como para verle dar la vuelta a una tortilla fina muy, muy alto, casi chocando contra la campana no-se-qué que tenía encima y que echaba aire, o lo recogía. Había sido divertido. Y probablemente fácil.

— Muy bien... —respiró hondo, sujetó el mango de la sartén e hizo saltar el contenido por encima de su cabeza.

Lluvia de verduras.

Otra lluvia, de improperios que habrían escandalizado a la más moderna de las abuelas y de tantas maldiciones que ni siquiera las cadenas de reenvío de correo electrónico podían soñar con competir con ellas. Definitivamente había algo que NO estaba haciendo bien. Y tal vez el salteado no se llamaba salteado porque hubiera que hacerlo saltar de esa manera.

Fastidiado, dejó la sartén donde estaba y se fue al baño a quitarse toda la verdura que hubiera podido caer en su espesa mata de cabello, de su hermoso cabello. Con tres judías en la mano y tanta zanahoria como para poder alimentar a toda una conejera todavía repartida por su coronilla, tuvo desde luego para rato. Tuvo que soportar la cara de asco de su reflejo cada vez que tocaba algo de pringosa zanahoria, la verdura que más odiaba.

Para cuando se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecho con su imagen, de la cocina parecía salir un humillo gris que disparó sus alarmas nuevamente. Un quejido lastimero se le escapó de la boca al encontrarse con la sartén echando humo y las verduras lanzando peligrosas advertencias y gritos de socorro.

Y él las socorrió como pudo.

Mojándolas en agua para que se enfriaran.

Más humo, fue a abrir la ventana y toqueteó los botones de la campana no-sé-qué para ver si así podía hacer que corriera un poco el aire. Lo que sí que estaba corriendo era el reloj, pronto serían menos veinte y Nagumo entraría por la puerta y vería todo el desastre (cosa que NO podía permitir). Cogió un trapo y limpió como pudo las verduritas esparcidas, el agua que había salpicado por todas partes y su propia frente perlada en sudor. Su dignidad no había trapo que la limpiara.

Después de tranquilizarse un poco, y con el humo casi desaparecido de la casa, volvió a por la sartén que tenía en remojo. Había que escurrir todas esas verduras y a falta de algo mejor usó su propia mano para tal labor esperando que no se notara demasiado.

¿Notarse? ¿Qué se iba a notar? Lo que echó en el plato estaba ennegrecido e incluso un cateto en la cocina como él podía deducir que se le había quemado.

— ¡Por eso no quiero cocinar! —le dijo con rabia al plato, que estaba ya casi frío—. Ahora a ver cómo disimulo el sabor... Qué mierda.

Entonces escuchó el tintineo de una llave y el corazón se le salió por la boca. Cogió el salero y echó una generosa cantidad de sal por encima de todo su experimento culinario, revolviendo un poco de nuevo con los dedos porque no había cogido ningún cubierto. Para cuando Nagumo había dejado de pelearse con la cerradura él se había apostado en el sofá con pinta de desganado, dejando en la cocina el “almuerzo” elaborado.

Nagumo saludó, pasó a su habitación, un suspiro, el baño, el ruido de la cadena y pasos hasta la cocina. Suzuno estaba de verdad muy interesado en el anuncio de “Alquilo Piso” de la revista.

— Que. Cojones. Has. Hecho.

Cansado y de mala leche, había entrado en la sala con el plato (frío) en la mano y la cabeza echando chispas. Él, en un alarde de indiferencia digno de Óscar, bostezó y lo miró con desgana.

— Te he hecho la comida. Que aproveche.

— Querrás decir que me has quemado la comida que iba a hacerme. O mojado. No estoy seguro de cuál era tu intención, pero has hecho ambas cosas a la vez. Ni siquiera le has echado aceite, ¿verdad? Enhorabuena, gilipollas.

Suzuno se encogió de hombros.

— Mira, si no lo quieres pues no te lo comas.

Iba a replicar. Se imaginó lo que diría: “¿Comérmelo? Ni de coña. Esta mierda no serviría ni como abono. Ni siquiera un cerdo se comería algo tan asqueroso.” Pero al final no dijo nada, aunque tenía muchas ganas porque ponía la misma cara que cuando se estaba cagando y estaba en medio de un partido y no podía. Al final soltó un gruñido.

— ¿Me has hecho la comida porque sí?

— Eso es lo que he dicho —Suzuno miró hacia otro lado.

Nagumo chasqueó la lengua y cogió una judía con los palillos que él le había puesto en el plato antes de que llegara. Demostrando tanto valor como inconsciencia, se la metió en la boca.

Y lo intentó. De verdad que lo intentó.

Pero la escupió en medio de un acceso de tos que resultó en un par de arcadas.

— ¡Está puto salado! —bramó—. ¡Está quemado, mojado, salado y por dentro encima está crudo!

Sin saber dónde meterse, Suzuno quiso acabar ya con el drama y sacarle el plato, pero él se apartó y volvió a coger otro poco, con lagrimones cayéndole por los ojos.

— ¿Pero vas a comértelo? No seas idiota.

— Cállate, joder. Es... es que no tengo otra comida. Que sea la última vez que cocinas tú solo en mi casa.

Suzuno se dio cuenta, al verlo subirse por las paredes a medida que tragaba como podía esa bazofia, de que Nagumo le quería de verdad.

 


End file.
